


What Darkness Holds

by BurnWithMe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beau is sleepy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithMe/pseuds/BurnWithMe
Summary: In darkness, there is nothing, or at least Beau thought.





	What Darkness Holds

In darkness there is nothing. 

Beau had learned this at an early age in her monastery, long after her parents had abandoned her to the ways of the old ones. Still young, still scared of all the things that hide at night, she clung to this notion because as long as she believed it, it was true. There was nothing out in the darkness that could hurt her. 

Now, the idea held more comfort to her than ever, when dreaming is just was filled with monsters as wakefulness as she sat amongst the trees, scanning her surroundings as her friends snored. She had volunteered to take watch. Molly had taken a beating, as well as Caleb. Jester was too preoccupied with her worries about the group’s safety to pay any mind to her surroundings. Nott slept protectively around Caleb, curling around her charge, in a way that was hilarious in Beau’s mind due to the sheer size difference between them. Fjord took on the role of tending to a frazzled Jester, keeping her calm enough for the group to be able to get some rest, and Yasha was… Somewhere. After the fight, the aasimar had disappeared once again, much to Beau’s dismay. But whatever, she didn’t need her, or at least that’s what Beau told herself. 

She hadn’t wanted to sleep anyway. The fight had been playing in her head since it ended, and she didn’t want to see what form it took while she slept. She’d much rather be useful, watching out for her friends who couldn’t, rather than toss and turn and keep the group awake. 

The darkness didn’t hold anything, until it held something. 

A sudden snap of a twig behind her alerted her of some presence. Somehow managing to fight the exhaustion that was beginning to cloud her thoughts, she scrambled to her feet, throwing her arms up in a defensive stance. 

There was a beat, then a laugh. 

“Relax,” a voice said, drawing out the last syllable. “It’s just me, Beau.” 

Beau then recognized the voice. 

“Yasha?” she asked, the adrenaline rush subsiding, leaving her even more exhausted than she had felt before. 

“Yeah, it’s just Yasha,” the voice said, stepping more into Beau’s field of view. In the faint glow of the moonlight, Beau could just barely make out Yasha’s facial features and her faint outline against the darkness, easily recognizing the familiar biceps. There’s another laugh then, “What were you going to do? Punch a deer?”

“I--” Beau paused, looking down at her clenched fists, “I don’t know.”

“Come on Beau, sit back down. I’ll sit with you,” Yasha said, already beginning to sit down. Beau complied, but felt a heat rise to her cheeks. 

“You know, you can just go sleep. You don’t have to sit with me,” Beau said after a minute. 

Yasha shook her head, “I don’t want to sleep either. Who knows what’s waiting for me there?”

“How did you kn--,” Beau started, “yeah okay.”

The pair sat in silence, just relishing in the other’s company. Somehow, Beau ended up inching closer to Yasha, until the pair were sat directly next to each other, Beau resisting the temptation to lay her head on Yasha’s shoulder as her eyelids began to droop. 

“You know, this is nice,” Yasha said after a while, smiling down at Beau, to which Beau nodded. Yasha shook her head in response. “Beau just do it,” she said. 

This broke Beau out of her sleepy stupor. 

“Do what?”

Yasha shook her head again, then reached up with her hand, pulling Beau’s head onto her shoulder. 

“Sleep, little monk. I promise I’ll be here in the morning, or whenever your nightmares wake you.”

In the darkness, there is something, and it’s not always bad, Beau realized as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
